warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shattered Peace/Cliffnotes
*Ravenpaw explains life on the farm, and how he came to be there. **He and Barley often go for walks around the farm. *One morning, Barley wakes him up and it is snowing *The following night they hear a sound at the barn door, and a group of five cats request shelter. *They let them in, as one she-cat, Minty, is heavily pregnant and ready to have kits. **They bring them food. *Minty gives birth soon after, and Ravenpaw remembers how amazing he found the kits back in ThunderClan. *Barley seems less than happy about the group staying, and is often moody and suspicious around them. *The group stays for a few days. It consists of Willie, Minty, Tess, Snapper, and Pounce. *Ravenpaw plays with the kits, and tries to find things like feathers to amuse them. He also hunts for the group. *Barley speaks with him about how the group staying doesn't feel right. Ravenpaw ignores him and thinks he's not trying to be friendly. *Ravenpaw finds Willie near the chicken coop, and explains to him that they can't hunt the chickens as they are the Twolegs'. **Willie agrees not to hunt the chickens, and says that the rules at the farm seem simple and make sense. *Barley later overhears Snapper teaching Minty's kits death blows. He tells Ravenpaw of his this, worried, but Ravenpaw does not listen. *He later overhears Snapper talking to Willie about how he promised to give them their own territory. Willie assures him they will. **Barley sneaks away, obviously concerned, but he says nothing to Ravenpaw. *Two days later, Willie thanks Ravenpaw for his generosity and tell them they are leaving now. The kits don't want to leave, but eventually they all walk away. *Ravenpaw is sad at first, though Barley is relieved they are gone. *Ravenpaw awakes from a dream to find the barn on fire. He and Barley run out quickly, escaping the fire. **Seeing the dogs chained near the fire, Ravenpaw rushes to release them. Though the dogs run at them and try to catch them, once they are released they race away from the fire. **Both cats run through the Twoleg nest to escape the fire. *They sleep where the cow live, as they are out in the field, since the barn is now burned almost through. *On awakening, they realize the barn cannot be used as a proper home, and the trap has scared all the mice away. **They have to work hard to find food in the fields. *On a hunting expedition, Barley finds a dead rabbit. They don't know what killed it. *They both go to sleep, but are woken by a scratching noise. **They find Willie, Tess, Snapper and Pounce up in the loft. Ravenpaw is at first happy to see them. *The four suddenly attack the chickens. Ravenpaw and Barley try to stop them, but they get away with some chicks. **The male Twoleg finds the two in the chicken coop, blaming them for the carnage, and beats them out with a broom. **They run until they suddenly find Willie's group, sheltering in the bushes *Tess tells them that since they're not welcome anymore, they are going to live here now. *Pounce reveals that they are from BloodClan, but since Scourge died there had been too much fighting for Twolegplace. *Ravenpaw and Barley try to fight, but they are too used to a comfortable life, and lose due to numbers and strength. **Willie is about to kill Ravenpaw, but Minty begs him to stop, and let them go **Ravenpaw and Barley flee and spend the night under some bushes. *Ravenpaw apologizes to Barley for not listening to him about the group. *In the morning, they decide to travel to Highstones. *On arrival, a storm breaks out, and they both become cold and wet. *Ravenpaw shows him the tunnel to the Moonstone, and explains what it is to the Clans. **They go in, Ravenpaw promising him there are no badgers. *They enter the Moonstone chamber and fall asleep. Ravenpaw falls asleep right up against the Moonstone. **He awakes in a dream, and sees Bluestar, Spottedleaf, and Whitestorm come up to him. **They encourage him and tell him to go to Firestar, saying that ThunderClan will help him. *Ravenpaw wakes up and tells Barley that ThunderClan will help them. Shattered Peace Category:Shattered Peace Category:Ravenpaw's Path Category:Graphic novel arc